Ярон, Дракон Джунглей
"Ах, дракон Ярон переменчив. Ты можешь обнаружить, что он, возможно, откажется использовать полный спектр своих возможностей, если ты недостаточно силен, чтобы раскрыть силу Темного Солнца.", - '' 'Морской король о Яроне''' (От Англ. Jungle Dragon, Yharon) — это предпоследний пост-Мунлордный босс. Спавн Ярона можно вызвать Яйцом дракона (Не из ванильной террарии!) только в джунглях в любое время суток. История Ярим рос почти один, с ним были лишь его чудовищные создания, которые были его "родственниками" , после смерти (почти) всей его семьи... самым близким ему существом остался его опекун-дракон, Ярона. Давным-давно могущественный стрелок нашел яйцо в глубине Храма джунглей. Она подарила яйцо своему сыну, Яриму, чтобы тот растил его в качестве компаньона, пока она была на заданиях. Перед тем, как яйцо вылупилось, оно было брошено в адскую лаву вместе с всей семьей Ярима из-за высокомерия и презренной природы старшего брата. Однако жар лавы только ускорил рост молодого дракона. Вскоре он появился в облике яростного зверя и сумел спасти Ярима от смерти, чего нельзя было сказать о всей семье Ярима. Полусожжённый и наполненный ненавистью и презрением, Ярим медленно пополз на спину своего верного спутника. Дракон утешал его всеми силами, прежде чем Ярим приказал, чтобы они вернулись в храм, чтобы набраться сил для мести. Оттуда дракон помог Яриму уничтожить коррумпированных лидеров джунглей и поставить власть в руки кого-то со сломанным сердцем и множеством шрамов. Дракон был больше, чем просто другом тирана, тепло и свет души дракона часто утешали царя-тирана во времена его депрессии. Без его питомца, Тиран давно бы умер. Информация Когда вы призываете Ярона, задний фон становится оранжевым, с желтым оттенком. Справа и слева в отдалении на 120 блоков от места призыва вырастет два адских торнадо, протягивающиеся до неба, которые убивают игрока мгновенно при касании. Для убийства Ярона требуется хорошая экипировка и правильный подбор аксессуаров для вашего класса. Если выйти за пределы арены или улететь в космос, Ярон впадет в ярость, что увеличит его урон в 3 раза, а также очень сильно увеличит его скорость. Скорость Ярона базируется на максимальной скорости игрока, поэтому выбежать за пределы арены и убегать от него постоянно не получится. Каждый раз, когда вы будете снижать здоровье до определенного момента, Ярон будет становится сильнее. Имеет 2 фазы и их подфазы. После убийства Ярона во второй фазе, происходят следующие вещи: * В мире появляется золотоносная руда. * Мурасама может использоваться. Атаки 1 Фаза 1 Подфаза * Медленно атакует три раза. * Создаёт взрывающиеся огни (Прислужники)file:Detonating Flame.png, таранящие игрока или стреляющие в него огненными шарами такого вида: file:18px-GigaFlare.gif * Атакует дважды медленно, а затем быстро. * Создаёт два торнадоfile:24px-Flare.gif, один из которых находится на земле, а другой преследует игрока. При контакте с плиткой или с игроком появляется Пламенадо (Торнадо примерно с такой же механикой, как у Герцога Рыброна, только без прислужников внутри него). Через некоторое время Пламенадо распадаются, половина их сегментов уходят влево, а другая — вправо. * Выпускает линию огненных шаровfile:16px-FlareBomb.gif, взрывающихся через 10 секунд или при контакте с блоком. * При 70% (85% в режиме "Месть" и 90% в Смертельном режиме) здоровья переходит во вторую подфазу. 2 Подфаза * Атакует трижды тараном медленно, а затем быстро. Дальнейшие тараны пойдут поочередно: три раза медленно. В следующий раз три раза медленно, а потом один раз быстро. И так далее. * Летает петлёй, выпуская взрывающиеся огниfile:16px-FlareBomb.gif с сильно изменяющимися горизонтальными скоростями. * Летает петлёй, создавая кольцо огненных шаровfile:16px-FlareBomb.gif, которые после долгой задержки устремятся в исходное положение игрока. * Создаёт мелкий огненный торнадоfile:24px-Flare.gif, который преследует игрока. При касании появится массивный Адский торнадо. Начинает наносить урон только после полного появления, также половина его сегментов (в шахматном порядке) пропадает. * При 40% (60% в режиме "Месть" и 80% в Смертельном режиме) здоровья переходит в третью подфазу. 3 Подфаза * Таранит дважды медленно, а затем дважды быстро. * Летает петлёй, создавая кольцо огненных шаров, которые после долгой задержки устремятся в исходное положение игрока. * Призывает преследующий игрока создатель Пламенадо (Выглядит, как мелкий пламенный торнадо). * Призывает преследующий игрока создатель Адского торнадо (Выглядит так же, как и создатель пламенадо. То есть, мелкий пламенный торнадо) * Летает петлёй, выпуская взрывающиеся огни с сильно изменяющимися горизонтальными скоростями. * При 20% (25% в режиме "Месть" и 30% в Смертельном режиме) здоровья переходит в четвёртую подфазу. 4 Подфаза * Теряет все прочие способности. * Становится невидимым, телепортируется над или под игроком и таранит от одного до пяти раз, подобно Герцогу Рыброну. * Становится уязвимым только при атаке. * Изредка создаёт Адские торнадо. * При 5% здоровья произойдёт следующее: ** Если Провиденс, Оскверненная Богиня и Пожиратель Богов еще не убиты, Ярон улетает, и битва заканчивается (Выпадает мешок с сокровищами, но не выпадают Фрагменты души Ярона, Терминус, а также нет шанса выбить Кристалл Ярима). В чате появляется сообщение о том, что эти боссы должны быть убиты, чтобы пройти через этот бой. "Мой дракон считает вас недостойным противником. Потушите оскверненное пламя и уничтожьте бога-пожирателя, чтобы лицезреть его истинную силу. " (Англ. "My dragon deems you an unworthy opponent. Snuff out the profaned flame and destroy the god devourer to witness his true power. ") * Если Провиденс, Осквернённый Бог и Пожиратель Богов были убиты, Ярон улетает, и битва заканчивается (Выпадает мешок с сокровищами, но не выпадают Фрагменты души Ярона, Терминус, а также нет шанса выбить Кристалл Ярима). В чате появляется сообщение о том, что теперь более сильный Мотрон должен быть убит, чтобы пройти через этот бой. "Мой дракон считает вас недостойным противником. Вы должны обрести силу темного солнца, чтобы лицезреть его истинную силу. Темное солнце ждет " (Англ. "My dragon deems you an unworthy opponent. You must acquire the power of the dark sun to witness his true power. The dark sun awaits "). Сообщение "Темное солнце ждет/The dark sun awaits" означает, что солнечное затмение было значительно усложнено, а с мотронов теперь выпадают фрагменты темного Солнца при смерти. * Если игрок победил всех необходимых противников, борьба продолжается. Ярон теперь становится полностью неуязвимым и восстанавливает свое здоровье (Процент восстановленного здоровья зависит от режима сложности мира), переходя в его вторую фазу. 2 Фаза "Воздух становится горячее вокруг вас. " "Roar of The Jungle Dragon" (тема 2 фазы) Т'екст песни на русском языке:' * Торнадо на протяжении всей второй фазы станут немного меньше, но теперь действовать будут все сегменты, не давая игроку возможности проскочить между ними * Ярон при переходе во вторую фазу восстанавливает 70% ХП в нормальном режиме и экспертном, 85% в режиме "Месть" и 100% в смертельном режиме. 5 подфаза * Ярон продолжает призывать адские торнадо.file:24px-Flare.gif * Делает рывок два раза, после чего начинает лететь горизонтально, призывая несколько (4-5) огненных шаровfile:10px-YharonFireball.png, падающих вниз и распадающихся (при контакте с блоком) на 3 таких же шара, взмывающих вверх и после падающих снова вниз в виде дождя. * После двух рывков создает стену обычных огненных шаров, летящих к начальной позиции игрока после небольшой задержки. * Создаёт взрывающиеся огни (Прислужники)file:Detonating Flame.png, таранящие игрока или стреляющие в него огненными шарами такого вида: file:18px-GigaFlare.gif Также сам Ярон при этом летает кольцом и выпускает создает такое же кольцо из огненных шаров. (Эта атака похожа на такую же атаку из первой фазы) * При достижении 75% (85% в режиме "Месть" и 95% в Смертельном режиме) здоровья, переходит в шестую подфазу. 6 подфаза * Аналогична пятой подфазе, но некоторые рывки Ярона становятся быстрее. * При достижении 50% (60% в режиме "Месть" и 70% в Смертельном режиме) здоровья, переходит в седьмую подфазу. 7 подфаза * Подобна предыдущим подфазам, но Ярон делает телепорт перед рывком. * Все рывки быстрые в этой подфазе. * При достижении 5% (10% в режиме "Месть" и 15% в Смертельном режиме) здоровья, переходит в восьмую подфазу. 8 подфаза * Теряет большинство способностей из прошлых подфаз. * Выпускает гораздо меньше снарядов, но чаще телепортируется. * Атаки босса наносят на 25% больше урона. При смерти Ярона, появляется кольцо из огненных шаров, наносящих большой урон. (около 1000 и больше) Очень опасно для персонажей в сложности "Хардкор", так как эти шары скорее всего убьют игрока с одного попадания. Нужно быть очень осторожным. Режим эксперта * По мере уменьшения здоровья, увеличивается скорость, с которой он выпускает огненные шары. * Атаки Ярона становятся намного быстрее. Режим "Месть" * Высота от точки появления, после пересечения которой Ярон впадает в ярость, равна 555 блокам. Также торнадо-границы арены появляются на расстоянии 125 блоков от игрока при использовании Яйца Дракона. * Ярон переходит в новые подфазы намного раньше, чем обычно. * Делает рывки и телепортируется, находясь намного ближе к игроку. * Восстанавливает 85% ХП при переходе во вторую фазу. Смертельный режим * Ярон переходит в новые подфазы еще раньше, чем в режиме "Месть". * Атаки более агрессивны, выпускает больше торнадо и снарядов. * Ярон использует только быстрые рывки и делает их чаще. * Ярон выпускает больше огненных шаров во второй фазе. * Ярон призывает больше адских (больших) торнадо вместо пламенадо. (более мелких торнадо) * Восстанавливает все ХП при переходе во вторую фазу. Эффективное оружие * Галаксия и Опустошение Дьявола для воина. Также себя неплохо показывает Великий меч Бла. * SDFMG и Пулемет - эффективное огнестрельное оружие. * Наводнение и Фангазм - эффективные луки * Летучий Климакс для мага. * Инфернальное копье и Эмпирические ножи для разбойника (Вторая фаза). Для первой фазы лучшим вариантом будет Клинок палача. Копье нужно выбивать до убийства усиленного мотрона, так как в это время после окончания первой фазы из Ярона будет падать мешок с сокровищами, и он будет улетать. Из мешка выпадает это копье. * Посох Механического червя и Воспламеняющий Посох Ярона (Для второй фазы) для призывателя. Воспламеняющий Посох нужно также фармить до убийства усиленного мотрона, как и Инфернальное копье разбойнику. * Для второй фазы стоит попробовать любое оружие из мешка с сокровищами Ярона, выпадающий из первой фазы до убийства усиленного Мотрона в солнечном затмении. Примечания * Если убежать из джунглей, призвав босса, то он пропадет через 10 секунд (старая версия мода). * Сопротивление урону у Ярона работает слегка по-другому, нежели у других боссов. Ихор и Проклятие ада сбивают его сопротивление только на 5% (с 22% до 17% в первой фазе и с 17% до 12% во второй.) * Ярон может за один таран нанести до 2500 урона, если игрок находится за ареной или в космосе. Рекомендуется построить "потолок" из блоков, чтобы не улетать в космос во время битвы. Также, возможно, что это критический удар данного босса, срабатывающий даже без Кровавого договора. * Если выйти за пределы огненной арены дракона, либо улететь в космос, Ярон впадёт в ярость. * В основном ИИ Ярона взят с ИИ Герцога Рыброна, однако босс имеет свои уникальные способности. Во второй фазе проглядываются кусочки ИИ Бэтси в плане самого движения босса. * Его невозможно убить с помощью чит-панели, как и Пожирателя Богов, так как любой урон, который может одним ударом снести больше 10% Ярону, будет сведен к нулю. Если же Ярон все же каким-то образом был убит таким мощнейшим ударом или в целом в одно нажатие кнопки, то из него ничего не выпадет, кроме Высших лечебных зелий. * Если не выполнены все условия для возможности перехода Ярона во вторую фазу, Ярим говорит игроку, что его дракон считает последнего недостойным противником. Также говорит невыполненные условия. Солнечное затмение усиливается только после "победы" над первой фазой Ярона, при этом должны быть убиты Провиденс и Пожиратель Богов. Исходя из этого, с Яроном в любом случае придется сразиться как минимум 2 раза. * Данный босс имеет 3 саундтрека. В первой фазе первого боя играет "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FnxtW73hWE Infernal Catharsis]", в первой фазе второго боя (Когда уже Ярон может перейти во вторую фазу, а не улетит просто так) "Infernal Catharsis (Rebirth)", а когда Ярон во второй фазе, играет "Roar of The Jungle Dragon". Последний саундтрек является первым саундтреком, озвученном DM DOKURO, который все эти 3 темы и написал. zh:丛林龙，犽戎 Категория:Боссы Категория:Мобы Категория:Пост-лунный Лорд Категория:Пост-Мунлорд